DEATH DO US PART
by LoveAndFate
Summary: The darkness within Ichigo's heart has surfaced, and it yearns to take over the world. It comes to a point that Ichigo's friends must decide whether to kill Ichigo or to watch the world crumble. What will it be?
1. THE BEGINNING

**DEATH DO US PART**

_ONE- THE BEGINNING _

"ICHIGO." Rukia screamed, as she knelt to the floor, where the blood had spluttered. She felt the cold blood touching her palms.

"Why?" Rukia asked, as her hair swayed. Rukia lifted her head towards the shadow of a person, which she couldn't make out. The shadow turned around, and began to walk away from the location. The shadow's long hair swaying back, and forth, then the shadow disappeared, as the mist blew in. Ishida and Chad that were wounded were unconscious. Inoue wept, as she looked at Ichigo's body.

"WHY?" Rukia screamed, as she cried. She could see Ichigo on the ground, and his eyes were closed, as though they were sleeping. Rukia hugged Ichigo, and then wept by his side.

Not to far away Ichigo's father was watching the scene with wide eyes, and Ichigo's younger sister's cried against each other's.

"I..Ichi..go." Ichigo's father whispered, as he bit back his tears.

"I had failed to save you, my son." Ichigo's father whispered, as he touched the hilt of his Zanpakuto. The sword which once was the sword of a captain who was so strong and brave that led everyone in battle.

"Was I not fast enough?" Ishiin spoke, as he lowered his head.

"No, he wasn't ready." A voice replied. Ishiin lifted his head abruptly, and turned. He saw Urahara standing behind him.

"He knew his fate, and he has accepted it with open hands." Urahara replied.

"But, death is not what I had thought it would be." Ishiin replied. Urahara gave no reply, as he watched the group crying.

"Ichi-nii." Both his younger sister's were beside his body. Yuzu shook Ichigo, hoping that he would open his eyes, but nothing happened.

"Ichi-nii." Yuzu wept, as she continued to shake Ichigo's body. Karin grabbed Yuzu by the hand. But Yuzu refused to believe that her brother was dead.

"His soul, what has happened to his soul?" Rukia asked, as she continued to weep.

"His soul?" Ishiin asked.

"That I can not answer." Urahara replied.

"I see." Ishiin replied, as he turned away from his dead son's body.

"I'm sorry, Ishiin." Urahara replied. Ishiin only nodded his head once, and then he left the scene.

"_Ichigo."_

"Master, Master." voices echoed, as the shadows got closer. Seven people stood in the half circle, and each turned towards the person sitting on the golden chair.

"Everyone has gathered." The voice replied, as the person that was sitting in the gold chair stood, and walked towards the moonlight. The person had orange hair, and brown eyes, and he carried a large Zanpakuto named Zangetsu.

"_Let's begin from where we left off."_


	2. THE CRISIS

**DEATH DO US PART**

All of these chapters in this story are short…..Sorry if it's kind of disappointing!

**TWO- THE CRISIS**

"Ichigo." Rukia whispered, as she leaned against the wall in the morgue. She wiped away a few tears, as she tried to smile, but her gloomy expression only made her cry. She watched as Ichigo was being put into a suit. The woman who was placing make up on Ichigo, and had not noticed her, thus she continued her business on getting the young man prepared for his funeral. Rukia in her Shinigami form felt like nothing would ever go back to normal without Ichigo. Inoue was at home crying. Ishida was practicing his Quincy moves, until he felt like he was going to die. Chad remained at Ichigo's house to try to cheer everyone up. Ichigo's father had left the house earlier in his Shinigami form, and was walking in the same street where his son had been killed. He touched the red blood stains on the ground, and sighed, as he looked up into the grey sky.

"It's just like before." Ishiin whispered, as his hair swayed in the breeze. He wasn't able to save his wife, and now he wasn't able to save his son.

"I have failed." Ishiin spoke, as he felt Urahara's reiatsu close by. Ishiin looked at Urahara, as his tears fell. Urahara could not say a word to help.

* * *

"Rukia." Someone behind her spoke. Rukia turned her head, as she wiped a few tears away.

"Brother." Rukia spoke, as she saw Byakuya standing in front of her, his eyes looking into hers. Rukia lowered her head, as she walked past her brother. Byakuya turned, and watched Rukia walk as life was meaningless.

"Rukia." Byakuya spoke, as he now stood in front of Rukia.

"Brother, he's gone." Rukia whispered, as more tears filled her eyes.

"Rukia, now is not the time to be weeping for someone." Byakuya spoke. Rukia lifted her head upon hearing this.

"Something is causing disturbances between the Earth, and the Spirit World." Byakuya said, as he looked down at Rukia.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"If this problem isn't fixed it would mean that the Spirit World and the Earth will collapse." Byakuya spoke, as he turned away, and Rukia turned her head, and saw Hitsugaya and Zaraki standing in front of her.

"We'll be one our way." Hitsugaya spoke, as all three disappeared.

"The world, and spirit World will collapse." Rukia whispered.

* * *

"Someone has broken into the perimeters." One of the Shinigami reported, as he ran through the alley. The ground shook, as a large group of Shinigami drew there swords. Up in the sky above there were eight people, robed in black cloaks, and the leader lifted his large sword.

"_KILL THEM ALL."_


	3. DARKNESS THAT CONSUMES ONES HEART

**DEATH DO US PART**

All of these chapters in this story are short…..Sorry if it's kind of disappointing!

**THREE- THE DARKNESS THAT CONSUMES ONES HEART**

All eight black robed men drew there swords, and looked below to see all the Shinigami panicking. Two of them smirked with excitement, and another laughed. The leader lifted his arm, and the laughter stopped.

"Leave none alive." The voice commanded. All of his followers bowed there heads, and then vanished from the spot. The leader drew his large Zanpakuto.

"Shall we go for a visit?" He whispered to his sword, which vibrated.

"_Let's go Zengetsu."_

* * *

Rukia entered through the gateway that appeared before her, and she lifted her sword. Her brother and two other captains were right behind her, as they went to the spirit world.

"We've come back." Rukia thought, but her thoughts stopped, as she saw several collapsed buildings. Several Shinigami were sprawled on the ground dead. People were screaming. Rukia lifted her head, as she saw a black light rip through the terrain. Byakuya grabbed Rukia by the waist, and jumped. The other two captains got out of the way.

"What's going on?" Rukia asked.

"HA HA HA HA." A voice laughed, as all four looked at the black cloaked man who was laughing.

"No, it can't be." Rukia whispered, as her hair swayed. Byakuya, Hitsugaya, and Zaraki all remained speechless.

"NOOOO." Rukia screamed, as she fell to her knees.

"_ICHIGO KUROSAKI."_

* * *

In the human world a young girl with long blue hair smiled.

"The tides of fate are moving." She whispered, as she took out a skull device, and placed it through her heart. The device was a substitute Shinigami device. She took to her Shinigami form, as she jumped on top of building, and stood above the roof smiling.

"This world, and Spirit World is bound to fall, and my very Lord will bring the fate to its beginning." She whispered, as her eyes pierced the night sky into the red moon.

Nearby, Inoue was sitting by her desk, Ishida by the river, and Chad in his room all saw the red moon. All stood up. Inoue touched the glass from her window, and she felt a dark aura. Ishida, and Chad met with one another, and made there movements. Inoue left her house towards Urahara's shop. All three met up with each other.

"What's going on?" Ishida asked, as he gasped, and all three slid to a stop. Urahara stood outside.

"There is no time, hurry." Urahara said, as he looked at all three of them.

"_We must hurry before it's too late."

* * *

_


End file.
